Spirit Catcher
by Emiyan Gemini
Summary: Mysterious deaths happen back in China, and it leads to Rei going back home with his friends. But he gets more than he bargained for when he returns. (Yaoi)
1. Mysteriousness and Sugar

Emiyan: Hello people! This is my second Beyblade fanfiction! It has nothing in relation with 'A Sign of Wish' –which I suggested you read—so no need to worry, anyways, on with the show!

Torakai: (cough) Are you forgetting something? (coughs, then points to the lawyers)

Lawyers: $$$ (drool)

Emiyan: -- Torakai, you sound sick, you keep coughing—

Torakai: (cough) Don't try and change the subject, you know we have crap! (cough, cough)

Emiyan: Okay… I don't own Beyblade…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

.:Spirit Catcher:.

Chapter 1: Mysteriousness and Sugar

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

--Location: China, in some village--

"She's dead!" Mariah whimpered into an elder's arms. "I-I found her near t-the river a-and, she's n-not breathing!" Mariah gripped the elders wait and began to sob. "I can't believe it! This is the 5th attack this week!" The elder cried, while trying to calm the pink-haired girl.

Lee sighed and looked down, "This is getting out of hand…" He looked at Mariah, who wouldn't stop crying, 'She can be really sensitive.' Lee thought, casting his gaze on the still waters of a distant lake. 'What, or who is attacking people…?'

--Location: Tyson's House—

"Ugh…" Rei groaned as he slogged down the steps, holding his head in his palm. "Ohh…" he lost balance and plummeted toward the beginning of the staircase, crying out in pain, "I never want to hear about sugar again…"

It was true, Max had found his way to his room in the middle of the night, and wouldn't stop blabbing about sugar, and anything sugary. And then, the blonde fainted on Rei's bed out of a sugar-shutdown.

For the rest of the night, the Chinese couldn't get the sugar-induced words from his mind. "I see were sleeping, ne? Rei, you know that we train today." A gruff voice spoke over him, prodding him in the back. "Ow…" The neko-jin didn't have the energy to argue, or even say anything for that matter.

"Come on, _kitten_. Training starts _today_." Kai said, jabbing him sharply in the back with his index. Rei groaned and turned on his back. "Kai, don't call me kitten, and stop poking me. Maxie got into my room…"

Kai glowered, "That still gives you no right to sleep, _kitten_. Maxie gets in all of our rooms… somehow…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

And so, the day dragged on, slowly. Kai ordered everyone around, and everyone obeyed as if they were a pack of obedient dogs (a hungry dog in Tyson's case).

"Ugh, Max, you're stance is awkward, fix it!"

"Tyson, stop daydreaming and get back to battling!"

"Rei, I expected a better launch than that!"

… And so on…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hrnn." Max whimpered as he plunged towards the grass, his arms and legs sore. "Same time tomorrow. Don't be late." Kai barked, leaving his teammates in a heap on the earth. "Don't worry about us, Mr. Sunshine. We'll just lay here while you do crap!" Tyson called angrily after the Russian.

Rei's stomach lurched as he picked himself up and dragged his weary body to the backdoor. "I hate training…" but he forced a smile on his lips as he made his way to the dining room.

"Hey Rei, what are we going to eat next? See, I was thinking about that soup you made a few days ago. And boy was it tasty! Could you make it again? Hunh?" Tyson inquired, his brown eyes becoming wide and chibi-like. Rei smiled, "I guess so, just try to save some for everyone else."

Tyson cheered and hugged Max, "Woohoo Max! We're going to have soup!" Max grinned and hugged Tyson back, "I love you so much- I mean, I love soup so much!" Max spoke, he then blushed and broke away from Tyson. The Japanese was oblivious, you could tell from his gaudy smile.

"Okay, calm down Ty, I'll go get the stuff for soup at the mar—" Rei stopped short, his eyes gazed over a white envelope. "Hmm… what's this…?" he picked it up and investigated it. It had no return sender or anything, just the name 'Rei' printed in spidery gold script.

"Open it!" Max shouted, chewing on a chocolate-bar he found. Rei turned and looked at the chocolate bar with wide eyes, and then he inched away from the American. "Okay." The neko-jin pried the envelope open slowly, while Tyson did a vocal drum-roll to build up the suspense.

"Dutatatatatatatatattatatatatatatataaa."

Rei glared at the bluenette, but opened the envelope and read it aloud…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emiyan: Aha! A cliffie!

Torakai: (sigh and cough) You're pathetic, spending your time writing stories that will never be published… (cough)

Emiyan: Say that to the millions of authors here and we'll see if you live.

Torakai: Whatever, just review. (cough, cough)

Emiyan: Ya! Review…! Torakai… you should go to the doctor for that cough…

Torakai: (cough) NEVER! (coughs and runs away)


	2. Fake Fight over Water

_Emiyan_: Hello! Before we get on with the second chapter, I would like to thank a few people for reviewing—

**AngelsRain**: Thank you! You are my first reviewer! Here, have a cookie. (Hands her a chocolate-chip cookie)

**Kuroneko Hikage**: I hope you like the rest of the story then! I'm glad to get a review from a writer as good as you. (P.S. 'Infatuation' was really good!)

_Torakai_: Since you made Emiyan happy, I'll give you all kitten. (Hands them a kitten)

_Emiyan_: Okay, I don't own Beyblade… dumb lawyers.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

.:Spirit Catcher:.

Chapter 2: Fake Fight over Water

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rei glared at the bluenette, but opened the envelope and read it aloud…

"_Dear Rei,_

_Something is happening back at home, people are ending up dead near the river._

_We want you to return, to help us discover the killer, but you don't have to if you don't want to._

_But these murders have affected everyone, and have put a dent in the population. The elders are really worried about the village's safety, and they think about completely secluding off our home to anything. It's just really confusing and frustrating, and Mariah has become incredibly sensitive since the deaths. We think the killings are random, but we can't be sure._

_From, The White Tigers X."_

Max had stopped eating the chocolate-bar and looked at the letter with wide cerulean eyes. "D-deaths?" the American gulped, Tyson stared at Rei. "This is like some horror movie…"

"It's not a horror movie, it's real!" Rei shouted, flinging the letter back on the table. Tyson's eyes became serious (wow… Ty is serious) as he grasped Rei's wrist, "You're going to were the killings are taking place? It's probably a hoax; you know how shady Lee is…"

"Lee may have a short temper, but he's not a liar."

"He lies about his abilities." Max chirped, chewing on his chocolate. Rei glared, but said nothing, "I don't think they would lie… they know I trust them—" "And that is exactly why they would want to trick you!" Tyson interrupted, his eyes focused on the chocolate in Max's hand.

"How are you going to get there? We're not rich…" Max asked, finishing off his treat much to Tyson's dismay. "We may not be, but Kai is—" Rei was cut off by Tyson once more.

"Kai's a popsicle! Like he would care for your needs."

Rei's eyes cast downward, Tyson was right for once. Kai would _never_ listen long enough to help him out. Even if there was an apocalypse, Kai would never help. "Aww, I'm sure we can find another way." Max comforted, patting the neko-jin's back.

Rei sighed, "Yeah, you're right; Kai would never do anything for me." "Do what? What won't I do?" a certain Russian spoke, while leaning against the doorframe. Rei looked at Kai hopefully, "Kai, could you get us a ride to China?" he begged, his eyes growing cuter by the second.

Kai scowled, "No."

"Oh pwease Kai?" His voice was growing babyish as well. Kai sighed, "No." "I don't ask for much!" Rei complained, crossing his arms and glaring. Kai did the same, only it looked much fiercer. "N-O, must I say it in another language?"

"Kai, something is happening and… I need to go home to see what's wrong." Rei's amber eyes grew watery. Kai sighed and his posture slumped noticeably, "What's wrong?" "Well, you see… Mariah got pregnant and—"

"WHAT!" Tyson yelled, before his mouth was covered up by Max's palm. "Anyways… she got pregnant and she wants me to help her in her time of need." Rei lied, fiddling with his fingers. Kai glowered at the neko-jin, whom just squeaked and looked down.

"Hn…"

"Well Kai, you can't just leave Mariah, you know how she feels about Rei." Max twittered, his voice unnaturally honeyed, and his eyes held a puppy-dog look. The Russian responded by snorting and twitching.

"Fine, just don't get your… giddiness… all over me." Kai grunted, as he exited the room, "Be ready to go by 5."

"Today?" Rei inquired, raising a brow. "Yes, _today_." Kai replied, exasperatedly. "Woohoo! We're going to China" Max cheered, tackling Tyson to the ground.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"A boat? We're taking a boat! WHY!" Rei yelled frantically, waving his arms in the air. The slate-haired Russian growled, "Because." Rei gulped and stared at the boat, fear evident in his ocher eyes.

"Oh my god, a boat!" Max cheered happily, running onto the deck to just sit there and gaze out into the water, "Wow, the water is amazing…" the American trailed off, his cobalt eyes softened at the sight of sea.

Rei growled, "Water is evil! Not amazing, _evil_!" Max –surprisingly— snarled at the Driger-owner. "Just because the kitty doesn't want to get wet doesn't mean we shouldn't ride." Everyone stared at Max. The usually hyperactive, fun-loving Max was fighting back. "Sorry, _Maxie_… and don't _ever_ call me 'kitty.'" Rei hissed back, his gold eyes dimmed into a bronze.

Everyone stared, the American and Chinese never fought with one another. Then the two laughed, making everyone even more confused, "You guys actually thought we were fighting, ne?" Rei chuckled, "No, we just wanted to see how you guys would react…"Max giggled. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"But still, a boat Kai? Why?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ah, sun… no more water to look at…" Rei sighed, stretching his arms to the sky as he exited the dock. "Hey look, a lake!" Tyson shouted, ruining Rei's water-free moment.

They had finally made it in China; however, Rei personally thought they would end up ripping each other to shreds. He smiled at the thought of Tyson, Max and Kai noodles.

"Rei!" someone called out, said person looked up, and saw a pink blur. "Mariah!" he shouted back, waving to the smudge on the horizon. The smudge became clearer the closer Satan's daughter came, and when she finally arrived, she glomped the neko-jin.

"Mariah, what's happened?" The neko-jin asked, prying the girl off him. "That's just what I wanted to talk to you about…" Mariah spoke softly, burying her head in her arms. "Another death…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Emiyan_: Phew... managed to get by… This chapter was basically a fill-in. A pointless chapter if you will., if I could give this stoary a third genre, it would be humor... Don't worry though, horror will come in later chapters.

_Torakai_: (sigh) You can't escape the updates…

_Emiyan_: I know… updates… anyways, review!


	3. Witness

Chapter 3: Witness

Emiyan: I'm _so_ sorry I took so long to update. But when summer comes, everything just seems to pour out of me, like my ideas for new chapters...

Torakai: Excuses, excuses, just go on with the reviews and disclaimer crap.

**Chocloate-Chan: I'm so glad you continue to review. (Hands her a Rei plushie)**

**mistic jadewolf: I couldn't help it, there are so many possibilities. But I will keep them in character ad much as I possibly can.**

**lil-inu: Okayyy… Don't worry, horror will come… and I'll consider the offer… **

Emiyan--in happy voice--: And remeber, I don't own Beyblade. (twitches)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wha- What do you mean by another?" the neko-jin's voice had run dry, and his eyes were blank.

"There was another victim," Mariah whispered, struggling not to break into tears, "And the worst part is, the killer left her daughter behind to suffer." The pink-haired teenager turned away, shaking.

"That's cruel," Tyson said simply, summing up all the words jammed into Rei's throat into two words. "Maybe... Maybe she knows something." Mariah shook her head, "I tried to talk to her, but she's... blank. Y-you could try to get to her though."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rei peered inside the room, once he found it safe, he entered.

The witness was lying on a cot, asleep, snoring the seconds away peacefully. She had short dark brown hair, tied into a messy ponytail on her head, her ears weren't pointed, her nails were chewed, and her skin white. Her appearence gestured to the fact that she was not a neko-jin, or from this area.

Ever so softly, he shook her. The girl murmured quietly, then, her incoherent rammbling grew louder, until finally, she was screaming loudly. Rei pressed his hands against his senstive ears and squeezed his eyes shut. "Please stop screaming!"

The girl shut up, looking at him with wide, gray eyes. "Who... who are you? Why am I here? Where's Takeshi and Genki?" She asked, running her questions together into one large strand. It took a while to understand what she was saying, and to finally place his words in the right order.

"I'm Rei. Uh... You're here because..." he didn't really have the heart to tell her now, so he skipped to the next question. "I'm not sure who Takeshi _or _Genki is."

"Genki is my..." she started, but she stopped, peering suspiciously at Rei. "Why should I tell you? And _why _aren't I home?"

"Home?"

"Yes home, I came here with Genki and Takeshi for a visit. And now I wake up in a weird room with a cat staring at me."

"I'm not a cat," he murmured, supressing an outburst. She huffed, "Fine, kitten, I wake up with a _kitten_ staring at me."

He growled, but refrained from doing anything desperate. "Look," Rei sighed, "I just want to know what happened..." he halted, all this talking and he didn't even pick up her name. "Uh..."

"Midori," shesaid, her eyes growing soft and cloudy. "I don't remember anything," Midori added softly and curtly, letting her eyes slip close. "You do."

"I don't."

"Don't lie, we could use your help."

Midori sighed, "Fine, Rei," she gave him a quick glance, "I'll tell you everything I know and remember."

"It started when Takeshi, Genki and I went to the river. It was suppose to be normal and all, yadda yadda yadda. But, it turned dark and rainy, and we were about to head in. Then, I remember this odd animal, it looked like some sort of cat, I petted it, but it bit me. I screamed, and Genki went over to see what happened. She tried to shoo away the thing, but it wouldn't go away. I didn't really notice what happened next because my hand where the cat bit me was starting to feel numb, and then, I passed out."

Rei cocked his head, "That's all?" Midori nodded, "Hai, all I remember."

Rei sighed very quietly, it was less than he wanted, but at least it was a start.

"Wait... I think I remember something else..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emiyan: More will come soon to those who review!

Torakai: And to those who review will come a prize!

Emiyan + Torakai: Sooo... review!


	4. Split

Emiyan: I'm sorry, those who read this story, but the dreaded school-days are coming up and my updation time will be cut even more. But I shall do this!

Torakai: Now, onto the reviewers!

**Echo in the Dark :** Thank you, I luff compliments. (hands over a puppy-eyed-Max-looking-at-candybarplushie)

**animeobsession :** No need to get so pushy. I'm already starting on future chapters... (hands over P-E-M-L-A-C Plushie)

**Reis1gurl :** I feel special, so very special... (sniffs then hands over P-E-M-L-A-C Plushie)

**Glitter-Cat91 :** I'm glad you find my story interesting, at first, I didn't even know where this was going and I was just going with the flow. But now, I have found where this story is going. (eyes sparkle and hands over P-E-M-L-A-C Plushie)

Emiyan: Remember, this is fanfiction, meaning I no own Beyblade.

- - - - -

Midori's words were soon followed by coughing. "I'm sorry, Rei-kun, but--" more coughing, as she struggled to get up. "No, it's okay, you can always tell me later, right? For now, you can rest." The Chinese interrupted, settling the coughing girl into a comfortable position before exiting the room.

He didn't notice Midori's painful stare at the door he had just gone through. "I fear that I may not be able to tell you later..."

- - - - -

"So... how is she?" Mariah asked, breaking the awkward silence that had enveloped the room since Rei had gone. "She's talking, but Midori could use some rest. She had something else to tell, but I wouldn't allow it." Rei sighed, leaning against the wall opposite Kai.

"This is creepy," Tyson murmured, letting Max absentmindedly bury his head into his shoulder. Rei noted this and inwardly smiled at how cute they looked. "I know, but.." Another sigh.

"Maybe we should get our minds away from this ordeal, ne?" Max piped up, trying to blow away the dark shadow casted around the hut. "Yeah, you could--"

Max never really did get to finish, for at that moment, there was a scream, and a sharp crack, as if the wood in Midori's room had broken...

"Midori!"

Rei dashed to her room, bursting through the makeshift door and letting his draw drop. The girl, their only witness... gone. The only thing left behind was a large hole in the wooden floor, and claw marks adorning the walls, floor, and various other things.

"She's gone, but how?"

Kai's voice snapped Rei out of his daze. And he realized that none of the walls were swiss-cheese, only a hole in the floor. "Do you think..." Rei gulped a knot that lodged itself in his throat, "... she's down there?"

Kai nodded slightly. For the first time in quite a while, he was hesitant. But he quickly brushed the thought away and made his way to the hole, peering into the darkness. "Since when are there tunnels under your floors?"

_Thump!_

"What was that?" Max squeaked, his eyes doubling in size. "Don't worry, Maxie, it's just something on the outside." Tyson reassured, smiling and...

falling into a large hole.

"Wahh!"

"Tyson!"

"Oww!"

There were ripping sounds, followed by something rolling down something else. Max feared the worst, what if whatever was down there ripped Tyson to shreds? His stomach lurched as he gave another cry; "Tyson!"

No answer.

After a couple of seconds, with no reply from the Dragoon-wielder, Kai decided the worst and too, jumped in. Rei gasped, but did the same thing, with Max and Mariah following suit.

- - - - -

The Russian landed rather gracefully on the ground, frowning slightly as he looked up, discovering that getting back to the hut was going to be difficult. "Tyson fell down here, he shouldn't be far, should he?" Rei inquired worriedly, his eyes growing large as they adjusted to the lack of light.

"Not if something's got him--"

"Don't speak like that!" the blonde shouted, giving Kai looks that would impress Tala himself.

"I'm only speaking the truth, Max."

Mariah ignored the disagreement, her eyes also large as she scanned the place. The wall were of course, made of dirt, with a long, winding tunnel ahead of them. The walls were wet, and it reeked of blood, but she decided Max needed no more worry thrown upon his shoulders.

"Let's get going..."

- - - - - -

Emiyan: Well, that's it. Sorry this chappie was so short. I can't help myself, I write in short chapters, okay?

Torakai: Hnn, excuses... you just want to leave 'em hanging. Anyway, you know what to do.

Emiyan: Read and review!


	5. Hallucination?

Emiyan: Well, I'm back!

Torakai: Look at the disclaimer in the previous chapters, I'm tired of saying it.

Emiyan: But first, I'd like to thank my loyal reviewers...

Reis1gurl: (takes a bow) I love to please.

Glitter-Cat91: Heh. The action and scariness is finally starting!

MikeyWaysgirl: All you questions shall be answered sooner or later! You just have to wait.

Echo in the Dark: (smiles and hands over the Deluxe Tyson Cookie) We didn't have the shipment of Plushies in yet, so we have these. Tyson didn't make the cookies, he just added stuff on... pretty tasty, but we had to persuade him to add no mustard...

Isilmaxfan: I have a habit of making Max an semi-important character. So you might enjoy the story.

kimmy kittens: Woah, had no idea how addicted people are to my story --huggles story-- Mwaa...

Satan-Kitty12: I have a friend with your name, only a different spelling. Anyway, Tyson's like that. Not exactly graceful... Heh...

- - - - -

He didn't like it, not one bit of it. The tunnels squished noisily under his shoes, and the blonde thought that if he heard that disgusting noise again, he would surely throw-up.

Squish.

"Eww," he murmured, choking down the bile rising in his throat.

Squish.

Squish.

Squish.

Glop!

Max turned around. That sounded different from the others, he thought. Summoning every ounce of courage he had, he looked down.

"What the-- OH MY GOD!" Max stumbled over, his eyes wide, attracting the attention of the others ahead of him. "What is it Max?" Rei asked, stepping a few feet closer, but instantly regretting it as pile of red liquid came into view, smeared stains over the dirt walls... "That'snotblood, that'snotblood, that'snotTYSON'Sblood, that'snotMidori'sblood," Max murmured, taking a few steps back before breathing heavily to get rid of the stress.

"We should get going," Kai spoke, breaking everyone out of their trance, "We don't know what happened to Kinomiya or the witness, so don't jump to conclusions."

"Yeah, true," Mariah agreed, tearing her eyes from the sight.

As the group walked forward and away, they did not notice the puddle of the supposed blood bubble. Nor did the notice the being that arose from it, walk around dizzily, and run to the place where Midori and Tyson were last seen...  
- - - - -

"Look, is that... is that light?"

"It's not exactly a good thing," Mariah deadpanned, "we haven't exactly found Tyson or Midori."

"Maybe they went through the li--" Max was cut off a a voice in his mind spoke, causing his head to turn in the direction that the voice had wished him too. Coming from the walls was Tyson, who was... beckoning him?

"Hey guys, it's Tyson!"

Three others of the search party turned to where Max had pointed out Tyson, but looked at him confusedly. "I don't see anything there, Max," Rei confirmed, earning a "what-do-you-mean" look from the blonde.

"But he's right there! I can see him! He's waving... you can see him, can't you Kai?" Max asked, looking to the Russian for a nod. "Max, stop playing this game, it's not funny," Rei hissed.

"I'm not playing a game. Tyson, show yourself and tell them I'm right!"

Nothing... just and eerie silence and Rei glaring at him. "But... Tyson--"

"Isn't here. Now come on before you slow us down some more." Rei sounded inhumanly cold, and Max looked ready to tear something apart. Kai could easily tell this wasn't the fake fight that had happened on the boat.

"I'll stay and look for Tyson, instead," Max began, "I'd rather do so than spend a minute then someone who can't believe his best friend!"

"It's hard not to when the evidence points to you lying!"

"Be like that!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" And with this, Max turned and stalked away to the spot where they had all gathered before this little "excursion" started.

After walking a few meters away, a thought came to mind...

Where was Lee? Or Gary and Kevin?

- - - - -

"He's alone..." A harsh voice sung out quietly. "Alooneee. I bet he's loonneelyyy."

"Why has he departed? Wasn't the blonde-one with the others?" Another voice spoke, it sounded impatient.

"Ohh yesss," the first voice sung, "he was with the others before, but the neko-jin and he got into a fight!"

"Then what?"

"Well, the striped-one and the pink-haired-one failed to do anything to stop it. I'm surprised that--"

"Not now, we can't discuss that."

"Sorrrryyy..."

- - - - -

Rei was regretting letting Max out on his own, but Kai said that Max could take care of himself, and despite his personality, was capable. Rei didn't feel any better. What if he saw Tyson? What if Max wasn't lying and he unjustly accused him of so?

He felt horrible, and would have continued to wallow in the state of self-loathing if Mariah had not shaken him out of it. "Rei, we're here..."

"Where's 'here'?"

She pointed to the source of the light, a large, single cavern, turning a shade of blue in whatever ghostly light was cast over it. Two white stairways (which were braided into eachother, but eventually separated) lead into who-knows-where, and the only thing other than that was a body slumped over the steps. It was as she had tried to climb, but ad never made it. Most likely because of the blood loss, you could tell how much she lost just by looking at the reddened steps. Rei's stomach flopped around just by looking at the sight.

Poor Midori...

- - - - -

Emiyan: Well, that's it for now.

Torakai: You know the procedure.

Emiyan: Yep, read and review...


End file.
